Wishes
by Riawen'ath'Zekemel
Summary: My name is Leeya. No, NOT liar. Leeya. Yes, I’m sure that’s my name... Ha. Ha. Ha. I’m laughing now, what a great joke…. A story about my life. About a how I encountered a boy named Sirius Black. updated chapter 2.
1. My Name Is Leeya

My name is Leeya. No, NOT liar. Lee-ya. Yes, I'm sure that's my name. Yes, I know why you're laughing, yes I know it sound very much like liar. Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm laughing now, what a _great_ joke….

Apparently, I have no sense of humor. Apparently I'm supposed to laugh everytime someone tells me my name sounds like liar to have some sense of humor. You're still reading this? Why? It's a story of a rich brat. Are you sure?

You're still here. Amazing.

Well, as you all know. I'm Leeya. My dad is Mr. Fudge's assistant. I can see your eyes open wide and your brain registering the thought 'she must be filthy rich!'.

Oh, yes, I'm rich. My best friend is Alyssa. You probably know her. She's the girl with beautiful long reddish blonde hair. You don't know her, Alyssa Bloomfield? She's the beauty queen of Beauxbatons how can you not know?

Oh and besides that she's the best friend of Leeya Webb the rich girl.

Are you starting to hate me now? Well a lot of people in Beauxbatons hate me, you have company.

You see, I hated being so-called 'popular'. I hated the fact that Alyssa wasn't really what you call a best friend.I hate being labeled rich brat. Oh I hear other worse names than that, trust me. Oh and the most of all I hated myself.

I have wished since forever that my dad wasn't so well known, wasn't so rich, wasn't so I dunno, just wasn't how he is.I mean he's nice. He gives me want I want. But he's hardly around. What about my mum? My mum's, well, she's died giving birth to me.

Here I am on the way to England. Because my dad has decided to "spend more time with me". So I guess I should be happy. But well I'm not.

Moving to England would mean moving to a different school and even though Alyssa wasn't much of a best friend, but hey,I still missed her. Besides, It means making friends again. I guess you think it would be easy for me, being the daughter of Mr. Laurence Webb, after all. But no it isn't. If it wasn't for Alyssa being my best friend, I probably wouldn't have any friends.

Maybe you don't understand my perception of friends. My perception of friends is this: people who talk to you and who want your money. So well, hundred bucks for the person who can guess how Alyssa is like, considering she is my 'best friend'. Well, hey I can afford it! I can hear almost hear you thinking now, if that's her perception of friends why does she still want to make friends?

Well, the answer is simple. I just HATED to be lonely. Having my 'friends' over could help me forget the fact that my dad was hardly around. To me, having 'friends' was better than not having 'friends' at all.

Enough of that. Back to the present, back to what's happening in my life. I'm sitting in the couch opposite to my dad in his aeroplane. My dad's talking on the phone to some head of department of something.

I'm watching a muggle movie.

It's about this girl who becomes a popular girl and forgets her best friend. I pick up the remote. Click.

Another muggle movie, this time though it's about a girl sabotaging the popular girl's party. _Oh man, is that all they show on muggle TV? _Click.

Oh, a muggle cooking show. _Interesting_. Click.

A muggle movie about a rich girl who shows the world that she is not what they all think She-

The TV screen goes blank. Another picture appears. A map showing that we were going to land in England soon.

Just when I finally had something interesting to watch on the muggle TV. Oh well. Hello England. Sigh.

"Here's your room Miss Leeya."

I looked around the room. It was a big room. It looked like my old room. The one in Australia. Yes, the one in Australia. My dad had a job to do there, so I stayed there for a few months.

I dismissed Winnie one of our many house elves.

I sat on the bed.I felt very tired. I didn't get much sleep on the plane. Taking one last look around the room I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

Scratch. Scratch.

Some noise. It's waking me up. I opened my eyes and spotted Boo, my snow white owl scratching on my window. Boo had a message for me. I got off the bed and opened the window. As I opened the window I looked out I saw some boy with black hair running out from the house opposite with a suitcase. _Hmm…none of my business_.Boo flew in and obediently sat in the cage made for her.I took the letter from her.

_Dear Leeya,_

_How are you? I miss you so much! I-_

It was a letter from Alyssa. I didn't bother to read the rest. It was probably about how much she missed me when she didn't really. I crumpled the letter and threw it into the rubbish bin. I might miss Alyssa, but I guess I don't really miss her much.

I looked out of the window again. The house opposite us was one big gloomy black house. Despite the blackness of the house, you could tell that the occupants of the house were rich, it was obvious, what with the silk curtains and the big Oak doors. It had this grand feel. Correction. Grand gloomy feel.

Wonder who lives in the house.

A knock on my door.

"Come in." I answered without turning my gaze from the house.

"Mr. Webb wants Miss Leeya to change for dinner. Miss Leeya is going to eat dinner with some guests." Said Winnie.

I turned around and nodded. Winnie curtsied and went out of my room. I opened my closet. Having guests were we? Oh _joy_. I took out a formal sky blue dress and headed to my bathroom to get ready for dinner.

A few minutes later I was walking down the big marble stairs. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, what with the formal clothes and all. Really, with all the dinners we've been having I've never really gotten comfortable in formal clothes. I guess you could say I was the casual kind.

_Okay, smile Leeya, put on that fake smile you use so much. _I smiled at the people before me. "Leeya, this is Mr. And Mrs. Black. With their son, Regulus. Our new neighbors." I stared at their son. He was this skinny guy who looked, well. Proud. In fact, I realized all of them had this proud look about them. _Great_ I thought, _I'm eating dinner with Mr. And Mrs. Proudface. Wait the name Black was familiar. I thought they had two sons. Maybe this was another family. _

Mrs. Black seemed to have read my mind.

"I'm sorry but my son_ Sirius," _She said the name with some disgust. "Is busy and cannot attend this dinner." _Interesting, was Sirius the boy I saw running out of the house earlier? _

I was bored throughout the whole dinner. All they seemed to talk about was " The Ministry of Magic blah blah blah" as if I haven't heard enough about the ministry of magic. At times like this, I always use my handy imagination and pretend I'm somewhere far away from this world. Somewhere where everyone liked me, somewhere-

"I like your hair."

I was rudely awakened from my dream world by a voice. I blinked then realized the owner of the voice was Regulus. I mumbled thanks and tried to look away. I say _tried _is because I did not succeed, the way he was staring at me, it just gave me the creeps and some how I just could not look away.

After a moment he looked away. It was like some spell was broken. Immediately I turned away and was blushing furiously for some reason. I asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. Before leaving the table I saw from the corner of my eye Regulus giving me a really creepy smile.

In the bathroom, I took a deep breath and sighed. This must have been longest dinner ever and it hasn't ended yet. For some reason I thought of the boy I saw running out of the house opposite. I hadn't really seen his face, but somehow I was now convinced more than ever, that he was my new scary neighbor's son. If he was their son was he running away? I would too, with a brother like that. What if that boy was just as scary as his brother? Good, one less neighbor to get to know then.

Seriously, I was thinking way too much about someone I never met.(A/N: no pun intended.)

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, it was the dessert course. _Yippee!_ I thought, _that means dinner's nearly over! _After the dessert, the Blacks finally left. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed upstairs.

But just as I stepped on the first step, I heard my dad calling me.

"Leeya we need to talk."

This was going to be a long night.


	2. The Talk, The Boy

Chapter 2

The Talk, The Boy

"Leeya, next week you will be going to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Leeya I haven't finished yet." Sighed my dad looking every inch the 50 years old of a man he was. "You will be going to Hogwarts with Regulus and his brother. You'll be sitting on Hogwarts express. Okay sentence done, now you may speak."

_What do you think I am? Some sort of muggle robot?_

"I'm not going with Regulus and his brother. Fullstop."I said and got up from the chair.

"You are not leaving are you?" said my father his voice silky and smooth yet dangerous.

I've probably haven't told you about this. I might as well now. Maybe it's a Webb family thing that I've never inherited. But there's something about my father that sort of controls you, makes fear in your heart so much so you rather do whatever he asks you to then to face the consequences.

"Well If you want to leave-" begin my dad.

"I'm not leaving."I said, sitting down again. What could I do?

"Good. Well pack your bags. Tomorrow we're leaving for Hogwarts. You may go now."

Said my dad waving a hand at me. His attention now absorbed by the Daily Prophet.

Upstairs in my room. I was doing anything but packing. I was looking out the window. Reading my books. Thinking was what to put in my letter to my "best friend" .Looking out of the window. Finally resorted to get packing over and done with. Took one last look out of the window. Was going to sigh when-

A black head appeared at the window then a face then before I could say a word or even register the intruder properly he climbed into my room.

"Wh-who are you?"I said finally after staring stupidly at him for a moment.

"Your worst nightmare." He said his black eyes twinkling. " Kidding. I believe you're my new neighbour. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

I kept my hands to myself. Shake his hand? Yeah right.

"No shaking hands? Fine then." He raised his wand at pointed it straight at me. "Keep quiet and you have no reason to scream." Looking at my surprised face.

"Oh yeah. No reason to scream. I'm unarmed and have a wand pointed at me which could blast my brains off. Oh no. I'm have absolutely no reason to scream." I said dripping with sarcarsm.

"Look I need to hide here for a while okay? My mum's looking for me. Just keep quiet about me and I'll won't blast your brains off." He said while sitting down on my bed.

"Fine." I said and walked to the windows.

"What are you doing?" he said getting up.

"Making sure no one else comes in. Besides it's hot in here I'm switching on the air-con"

I said while closing the windows.

I went on packing.

He looked at her. She had middle-length slightly wavy hair, looked about 15 or 16 but then again she could be 14. There was something about her. Something that he couldn't quite place. Something. Maybe he was imagining it but-

"What are you staring at?" an irritated voice interrupted his thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts only to see the object of his thoughts glaring at him.

"You have quite a nice room." he replied.

"You mean big. I have a big and boring room." Leeya said looking back at her half packed bag.

" Since I'm going to be in your room for a while. I might as well introduce myself. I'm Sirius-"

"Black." Said Leeya without lifting her eyes from her bag.

"Ah…I'm been mentioned during the nice neighbourly dinner have I?"

Leeya looked up from the bag and gave him a look and said " What do you think?"

" I see. Did she tell you how horrible I was?"

"Nope. Just didn't seem to like you much."

"Expected. Did Regulus go to the dinner? He did didn't he?"

"Yes.

"Did he stare at you? He likes doing that you know? Scares most girls out of their wits."

Leeya poked her head out of the bag yet again.

"Look, what about me asking you a question? When are you going to leave?"

I should have known. I should have just start screaming and say that there was this crazy boy in my room. I should have known that sooner or later we had to talk about something. And guess what we had to talk about?

Look, listen I don't know how it happened okay? Maybe he looked like the type of person who really, really cares. Or maybe it was because it was almost midnight and my brain wasn't working properly. Okay. I'll stop blabbing and go straight to the point. It's simple really. We ended up talking about me.

So, what's so wrong with that? You might ask. Well if spilling your innermost feelings on the world and life in general to some stranger whom you barely know and might just pop downstairs and tell your dad that you called him an annoying bat is normal. Then maybe there's nothing wrong.

Of course, I didn't mean to make the whole conversation about me. I'm not that self-centered or anything. It was just that everytime I tried to ask about him and his life. He'll just clam up and glare at me. Besides, it was probably one of the rare times anyone bothered to listen to me ramble away. It was probably past three o' clock in the morning before we finally stopped. By that time I was yawning my head off while Sirius disappeared out of my window. Actually that's what I think he did, since I was already asleep before we said goodbye. That is, If we did said goodbye……

I felt something shake me lightly and the first thing I saw was Winnie leaning so close to me.

"Winnie! Get off me."

"Sorry Miss. I was only trying to wake you up."

"What time is it Winnie?"

"Half past seven, miss." Said Winnie rushing to make my bed as soon as I got off it to go and brush my teeth.

For some reason I was in a good mood. I kept humming to myself and almost started to sing if Winnie wasn't in the room. I was brushing my hair. Thinking that for once it looked great. After washing up, I saw that Winnie had gone downstairs, I grabbed a muggle comic and started reading away. I wasn't hungry yet. So why go down and eat breakfast? Especially when the great annoying bat, might be downstairs eating his breakfast. Nope. I'm not hungry yet.

So there I was enjoying my morning rereading the comic. Then I got up to change. Mind you, I was still humming around. Don't know why I was in such a good mood. I was getting hungry and I could smell the pancakes from up here. Alright I'll go down. I thought. He's probably gone to work already. I thought. No one's going to disturb me getting my breakfast excluding the house elves that is. I thought. Well I thought wrong. I half-thought wrong. Or whatever. Because as soon as I opened the door, I saw this stupid grinning face and everything good about my day flew out of my window on a firebolt. It was him again.

Sirius Black.


End file.
